RPC-286
Summary RPC-286 is a highly intelligent squirrel-like entity with the ability to create exact duplicates of itself upon dying. RPC-286 is anatomically comparable to the Eastern Grey Squirrel, save for its slightly elongated fingers, opposable thumbs, and unusually large cranium and brain. It has an all-consuming hatred for all human life, and will do anything within its power to murder anyone it encounters. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C, 9-C with equipment. 7-C via explosion. Name: RPC-286, Squirrel of Terrible Resolve, the Squirrel Origin: RPC Authority Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown (Individual instances have a maximum lifespan of 3 days before dying and respawning) Classification: RPC, Gamma-Purple, Mammal, Rodent, Squirrel Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 4 and 6), Resurrection, Duplication, Small Size (Type 1), Creation of Mass (upon death, a new body is instantly created), Weapon Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Poison Manipulation via Bear Trap, Pain Resistance Attack Potency: Below Average level (Is physically just a squirrel). At least Street level with equipment, Town level via exploding (Explosion is comparable to a nuclear fusion reaction.) Speed: Athletic Human (Squirrels can run up to 20 mph), at least Subsonic with the Bone Bow. Lifting Strength: Below Average Human (Is able to pick up and use one of its own corpses as a bludgeon). Striking Strength: Below Average Class, Street level with weaponry such as the Nerve Garrote. Durability: Below Average level Stamina: Very High (Can easily overcome unbearable pain that would make anything else die from sheer agony or gross systemic shock, can and will kill itself without hesitation in order to respawn without injury, has been engaged in a constant war of attrition with the RPC Authority for years on end) Range: Below Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters using the Bone Bow. Standard Equipment: *'Can Create/Summon:' **'Corpses:' RPC-286 is able to kill itself and instantly resurrect while leaving the corpse behind. As such, it is able to use materials within the corpse, such as bone, internal organs, teeth, feces, and stomach contents, to create improvisational weaponry, as well as using its own corpses as bludgeons. **'Bone Bow:' Using its own bones and guts, RPC-286 is able to create and use a makeshift bow, which fires arrows tipped with its sharpened teeth. **'Bear Trap:' RPC-286 is able to create a device similar to a bear trap, which is lined with its own feces in order to cause infection. **'Improvisational Explosive Device:' Using methane gas caused from the fermentation of dead RPC-286 stomach contents, RPC-286 is able to create a makeshift IED. **'Nerve Garrote:' RPC-286 is able to make a garrote out of its own nerve fibers and strangle Authority personnel with it. Intelligence: Gifted (Can perform complex mathematical calculations with and without the aid of calculating devices, create elaborate improvisational weaponry using solely its own body parts and distributes corpses in places where cleanup is extremely difficult) Weaknesses: None notable. Feats: *Once pulled off one of its legs to reach out and pull the latch of a cage open before calmly snapping its own neck, respawning, and escaping. *Can perform complex mathematical equations without the aid of calculating aids. *Can create deadly makeshift weaponry using exclusively materials from its own body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Crafting:' RPC-286 can dismember itself to create makeshift tools and weaponry. *'Explode:' RPC-286 has the ability cause an incredibly violent localized nuclear fusion explosion if it cannot respawn anywhere else within a 3 meter radius of its body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:RPC Authority Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Murderers Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 10